Saviour's First Word (Hero Stories)/Part 5
Later Gargamel had decided to entertain Saviour by dancing around, as he danced around, Saviour was laughing uncontrollably. "Only a few more hours of this and then i'll have them all" he said, sounding even more tired. Azrael also laughed at him. "Oh don't start Azrael, or I will turn you into a rug" he sad sternly. "Sorry" Azrael said. ... Back at the kings palace, Peewit puppet show was still going on. "Let her go you scoundrels" Snappy said, "You heard what I said". "Oh great knight, you've come back" Sassette said. "Yes to take you away, once and for all" Snappy said, as he swung from the tower perch and crashed into the stage wall. "Oh no not again" Snappy said, trying to take his helmet off. "Oh...uh...you have saved me, now we can live happily ever after" Sassette said. "Hey put me down Sassette, you are embarrasing me" Snappy said. Sassette soon tried to run off the stage but accidently made Peewit fall off his ledge. "Chatterin' Chimpmunks I have to do something" she said, as she pulled on the rope causing the curtains to close. "I guess this means that this preposturious production is finished" the mother said sternly. "Wasn't it great mumsy?" the young prince asked. "You mean you liked it?" his mother said in disbelief. "Oh yes" the young prince said happily. "Uh oh there coming this way...remember your puppets so don't make a move" Peewit whispered to the Smurflings. "So...eh...did you like the show sire?" he asked. "It was eh...filled with surprises" the good king said. "Boy oh boy what neat puppets, can I take them home please o' please" the young prince said, as he grabbed the Smurflings. "Hey let go" Peewit said, pulling on the strings. "But I want them" the young prince demanded. "There not your's" Peewit said sternly. "But I'm a prince!" the young prince said. "Now now young one let's not be selfish" the good king said. "You mean you would deny your precious nephew this simple gift" his mother said. The king felt defeated. "Alright Peewit, let him have it" he said. "What?" Peewit said in disbelief. Just then the young prince pulled the strings from Peewit's hand. "You heard my uncle" he said. "But...but" Peewit stuttered. "The marionettes are property of the court Peewit" the king said, "And anyway I'll replace them with brand new and much more like lifelike ones after my nephew leaves" he whispered to him. Peewit gulped. "Gee...thanks" he said. Later the good kings nephew was ready to leave. "Hey uncle look at my puppet" the young prince said, as he made Slouchy dance uncontrollably. "I can make him dance fast" he said. "That's nice" the good king said, as Peewit looked on nervously. "I've secured the other puppets in that chest m'lady" the coach driver said. "Very well then, farewell for now dear brother, perhaps we should see you next year?" his mother asked. "That's um..." the good king said, not liking the sound of that and soon the coach left the palace. "Good gosh, I've got to save the Smurflings, come on Biquette follow that coach!" Peewit said, as he followed the coach. ... The sun had finished setting and the Smurfs were still busy working on the tunnel. "How much longer Handy?" Papa asked. "We've made terrific progress Papa Smurf" Handy said, "I estimate that we will be smurfing our way into the hovel any second now". Hero and Wonder meanwhile began to feel even more worried. "It's been hours Hero, how much longer?" Wonder asked. "This smurf is not sure, hopefully we will be smurfed the signal any second now" Hero said. Meanwhile Gargamel had made Saviour fall asleep. "Finally the little runt has fallen asleep" he said, sounding tired. "Hehe in less than an hour" he yawned, "The Smurfs will be mine, all mine" he said, before he fell asleep. Just then Miner and the other Smurfs had successfully managed to dig the new tunnel into the hovel. "We made it" Miner said. "Look!" Jokey said, pointing to Gargamel sleeping in a rocking chair with Saviour on his shoulder. "Quick let's tell Papa Smurf, we need to smurf Hero and Wonder the signal" Miner said. ... Peewit meanwhile managed to get ahead of the coach and was now hanging on a tree branch overlooking the road. "Wish me luck Biquette, I think I can see them coming" he said, as he seen the coach approach. As it was underneath him, he fell from the branch and onto the roof. "Oh how do knights in shining armor do it?" he asked himself, as he opened the chest and found the Smurflings. "Good job Peewit!" Nat said. "Now we have to rescue Slouchy!" Sassette said. "I still have some marionette string, maybe I can lower you into the coach" Peewit said, holding a ball of string in his hand. Inside the coach, Slouchy was struggling to free himself. "If only he'd move his arm" he whispered to himself. "Psst Slouchy" Sassette said, "We are on our way" she said as Peewit lowered them into the coach. "Oh thank goodness" Slouchy said, sounding relieved. "I don't think I can dance another step" he said, as both Nat and Sassette loosened the prince's grip on him. "How's it going Smurflings?" Peewit whispered. "Almost done" Sassette answered. "Good because I can't wait to get off this..." Peewit said, before he was hit in the head by a low tree branch. The young price soon woke up. "Huh...what's that?" he said, and he noticed the Smurflings. "Hey my puppets, they must be magical" he said. "Gallopin' Gophers let's move" Sassette said, as the Smurflings jumped through the coach window. "Hey come back, come back I say! Mumsy they've ran away" he shouted. His mother just yawned. "You must treat your friends nicer my dear" she yawned. "Not my friends, my puppets" the young prince shouted, as his coach went off into the distance. "Come on! Peewit" Sassette said. "I'm right behind you" Peewit said, as he followed. Smurf to Part 4 Smurf to Part 6 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Saviour's First Word Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles